


A Little Off The Top

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day before the wedding, Engaged, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Flirting, Fluff, Hair cut, Romantic Fluff, azure moon post game, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: The night before her wedding, Byleth finds her husband-to-be up late. But what is it that he has on his mind?Based on a prompt between myself and @quietgalwrites on Twitter!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	A Little Off The Top

Byleth wandered down the darkened hallways of the monastery. Even without a lantern, she knew the paths well enough to navigate them with just the pale moonlight pouring in from the windows. She'd walked down these hallways at so many different points in her life, as a mercenary, as a teacher, as a bishop, and tomorrow, she would walk through them as a bride. And a bride to the King of Faergus, no less. The marriage of the Archbishop and the King had been the news on all of Fodlan's lips since they announced the engagement. Thousands were expected to be at attendance tomorrow. The thought of it all kept her awake with excited anticipation, and she had hoped that a midnight stroll would calm her nerves. However, between memories of the past and dreams of the future, she was more excited than ever, and she wondered if she was the only one still awake at this late hour. 

But the flickering ray of light from Dimitri's room told her she was not alone. She approached the door, slightly open, peeking inside. Dimitri was staring intently into the mirror, as he fidgeted with his bangs. She gently pushed open the door, taking great care not to make a sound as she entered the room. Dimitri scowled at his reflection, trying various ways of styling his hair, each one failing to meet his standards, as he let his hair fall back down in an increasingly tangled mess. Dimitri sighed in complete defeat. Byleth chuckled, she had never seen him so fixated on something that was clearly giving him so much frustration. 

Dimitri heard the familiar sound of Byleth's laughter, jolting up and turning around, his face slightly flushed. "Darling! H-how long have you been standing there?" 

"Only a moment." She assured, stepping over to him, still giggling. "What in the world were you even doing?" 

"I was... Well you see..." He began, looking away in embarrassment. "The wedding is tomorrow, but Felix told me my hair looked like a wild animal, and that it didn't suit a royal groom. So I was trying to fix it."

Byleth brushed away his bangs from his still-blushing face, running her fingers through his hair for a moment. "I like your hair though." She confessed softly.

Dimitri nuzzled his cheek against Byleth's warm hand. "Thank you, my love, but I still think you deserve to have a more... presentable partner tomorrow." 

"If you insist." Byleth yielded, a small smirk on her face as she withdrew her hand. "So how exactly were you planning to fix your hair by tomorrow?"

Dimitri sighed, twirling a lock of his hair in his fingers. "I think I should just cut it. At least in the front." He turned, walking back to his vanity, pulling out a knife.

"And, um.... have you cut your own hair before?" Byleth asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes. Many times. Back when I was in the academy I usually cut my own hair. I had a little trouble using scissors, but I found a knife works just as well." Dimitri explained, measuring out his bangs. Byleth recalled how she had always thought his hair was cut with such an odd style, and now she finally knew why. She pictured a young Dimitri slashing away at his hair without a second thought, the idea making her burst out into laughter. Dimitri looked up, confused as she almost doubled over in laughter. "Is...everything alright?"

"Everything is wonderful," Byleth sighed happily. "I was just reminiscing a bit." She stepped forward, taking the knife from Dimitri's hands and setting it back on the vanity. "And as much as I'm sure you'd do a marvelous job cutting your hair, I wonder if you'll let me do the honors, just this once. Seeing as you're getting it cut for me in the first place." 

She flashed a pretty smile, hoping to save Dimitri from completely destroying his hair. Dimitri fell for it hook, line, and sinker. "Of course, if you insist." He agreed. Byleth gestured for him to take a seat as she retrieved a pair of scissors and a comb from the vanity drawer. She returned, gently combing through his hair, sectioning off his bangs to be cut. His fine, golden hair felt like silk as soon as she cleared it of the knots. She loved the way the light danced off of it, like it was a made of sunshine. Dimitri breathed softly, watching her work, enjoying her touch. 

"I'm going to start cutting now, you should close your eyes." She instructed, Dimitri obeying. She slowly snipped away at his bangs, bit by bit, trying to find a good length. 

"You seem fairly experienced at this." Dimitri observed, a small smile on his face.

"I used to help my father cut his hair. Back when we lived on the road." Byleth replied, eyes focused on the scissors. "He always liked his hair short, so I had to cut it often."

"I see." Dimitri mumbled. "You know, I regret not being able to spend more time with your father." Byleth's hands stopped.

"Why do you say that?" She asked quietly, resuming her work.

"I suppose... I wanted to know the man who raised you." Dimitri answered. "I wanted to hear about what you were like as a child, all about your life before I knew you." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And I wanted to ask him for his blessing. For our wedding."

Byleth brushed her hands through Dimitri's hair, before setting the scissor back on the vanity. She turned back to Dimitri, leaning in close. "I know he would have." She whispered. "You're a good man, and I'm sure he knew that. And I'm sure that somewhere, he's looking down on us and wishing us happiness." 

Dimitri opened his eyes, staring deeply into Byleth's before kissing her softly. He pulled her onto his lap, as she laid her head against his shoulder, his warmth soothing her. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently as he kissed her forehead. "And I promise I will make you happy for the rest of your life." He vowed.

Byleth smiled. "I know you will." She whispered happily. She noticed Dimitri's night shirt had parted open from her leaning against his chest. "You know..." She mumbled, sliding her hand under his shirt, over his shoulder. "If someone saw us right now, they would think this is highly improper conduct for an unmarried couple."

Dimitri grinned at her. "But we won't be an unmarried couple for much longer." He clarified, kissing her again. He pressed his forehead against hers, sighing softly. "Still... I don't want to tire you out too much before our big day." He pointed out. "So I'm afraid I will have to save the rest for tomorrow night."

He sat up, ready to help her back to her feet, as Byleth clung to his shirt. "Can we... just stay like this a little longer then?" She asked.

Dimitri smiled, relaxing back into the chair. "Of course, my love." 

Byleth laid her head back against his chest, listening to the strong, steady sound of his heartbeat. Dimitri gently rubbed her back as she closed her eyes, making one small prayer that the peace and love in her heart at this moment would never fade. 


End file.
